El sirviente del mal
by Glitch0504
Summary: Las historias siempre cuentan como un heroe lucha y derrota las fuerzas del mal pero ¿Que pasaria si en lugar de ser el heroe nos tocara ser el villano? ¿Hasta donde estarias dispuesto a llegar?


"UN DIA NORMAL CUANDO TODO COMENZO"

Mi vista es borrosa y se me dificulta escuchar a las personas, los incesantes gritos y tanta sangre solo crean un habiente pesado y lleno de preocupación el cual comienza a formarse alrededor de aquellos reunidos en lo que parecía ser un espantoso accidente, desgraciadamente yo se que no lo es.

-¡Rápido llamen a una ambulancia!-ordena un hombre alto de no mas de 40 años, el es el mas preocupado aunque es comprensible después de todo fue el único que presenció que había ocurrido-* _rayos*_ ¿¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!?

El me mira a los ojos su cara muestra una extraña combinación entre miedo, enojo y preocupación, la verdad no se que contestarle, tampoco es como si tuviera opción.

-Tranquilo cariño todo estará bien… te lo prometo-la que me habla ahora es una mujer joven vestida con una blusa de color rosa claro y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Quiero decírselo decirle que lo siento pero antes de si quiera articular una palabra todo a mi alrededor se vuelve negro, en ese momento me despierto a causa de la alarma de mi celular.

Me cuesta recobrar la visión pero cuando lo logro puedo ver en donde me encuentro, que para mi fortuna no es mas ni menos que mi habitación la cual puede que no sea muy grande o no tenga muchas cosa pero así me gusta.

-je solo fue una pesadilla _* aunque se sintió tan… real*-_

-¡HIJO YA LEVANTATE LLEGARAS TARDE!

Rápidamente me paro de la cama y me dirijo al baño para asearme, normalmente no me gustan estos días de escuela pero hoy es el ultimo que tengo que ir, aunque no tendría porque si no hubiera reprobado una única materia pero bueno al mal tiempo buena cara y si se que así no es el dicho pero me agrada mas así.

Para cuando acabo puedo apreciar mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, soy un chico de 16 años, cabello negro, corto y peinado, de tez blanca, y ojos de color café ,para mi ultimo dia de escuela-preparatoria he seleccionado un conjunto de ropa cómoda la cual lo componen un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, una playera blanca, y una sudadera de color gris y por precaución llevo mi mochila, una ves con todo listo bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina.

-Hola, hasta que te despiertas aunque esas ojeras me dicen que no dormiste temprano como te dije.

- _*Estuve estudiando todo el dia solo tenia libre la noche*_ Lo siento estuve jugando videojuegos _*puede que no sea cierto pero simplemente no puedo decirle que estuve viendo MLP, se supone que es para niñas *-_ pienso mientras desayuno rápido, la mujer con la que hablo es la misma que en mi sueño-pesadilla, ella es mi madre y aunque confió en ella para la mayoría de cosas, la verdad no se como lo tomaría si se entera que el mayor de sus hijos es un brony.

-Por cierto ¿Diego aun no se ha despertado?- Diego es my hermano menor anqué solo nos llevemos 3 años.

-No, recuerda que el hoy no tiene clases.

-Aaaaa … Tuvo suerte espero que al menos no se haga el tonto con el celular y ayude aseando los cuartos.

-Y yo espero que no se te haya olvidado todo lo que estudiaste, sabes que no me gustara si repruebas.

-Si, lo se muy bien pero tranquila eso no pasara … bueno ya me voy , luego nos vemos te quiero- me despido empezando mi trayecto a la preparatoria, no es tardado llegar pues hay una calle que conecta casi en línea recta, tampoco es muy temprano eso sumado a mi ropa me hace pasar casi desapercibido por la gente.

-Bueno repasemos el plan entré los primeros para tener ventaja de unos minutos. el examen. con gusto una calificación aprobatoria para contentar a mamá y poder descansar el resto de las vacaciones.* _no es un plan muy elaborado lo se pero tengo confianza*_

-¡Fíjate por donde vas niño o terminaran atropellándote¡.

-A.. ¡Hola señor Héctor! Buen dia a usted también- Héctor es uno de nuestro vecinos y lo a sido desde que tengo memoria, solo se que perdió a su familia tiempo atrás pero nunca quiere hablar , el es un poco aislado y mal humorado pero siempre trato de hablar con el o al menos saludarlo aunque parece que como las otras veces solo pasara de mi pues tan pronto lo saludo solo me ve por unos momentos y sigue caminando a no se donde.

Yo procedo a hacer lo mismo y continuar con mi camino, al llegar me dirijo a mi salón y justo a tiempo antes que yo llegaron otras 7 personas incluida la maestra y mis dos amigos Cristian quien es alguien parecido a mi solo que un poco mas alto y de complexión robusta, como de costumbre esta hablando de sus juegos de lol y cosas así, a su lado esta escuchándolo my amiga Britney ella es una chica de mi misma altura, cabello largo de color café al igual que sus ojos, ella es algo morena y su personalidad siempre es la de alguien amable pero algo reservada, también veo a mas de mis compañeros de clase, todos entran al salón detrás de la maestra, yo incluido y así comenzando nuestras 2 horas de examen las cuales fueron una montaña rusa para mi, algunas cosas eran regaladas y otras no las sabia al terminar nos pidieron que esperáramos pues las calificaciones no tardarían.

-¿y como lo vieron?-pregunto tratando de iniciar conversación y despejarnos un poco, el primero en contestar es Cristian.

-Fue difícil casi no pude contestar nada, bueno ya veré como me va.

-Quizás te podría haber ido mejor si no jugaras tanto, se que tu pasión son los juegos pero si no lo dejas necesitarás conseguir trabajo para pagar el examen de nuevo si repruebas- le digo bromeando, se que le encantan los juegos

-O mira quien lo dice ¿Cómo están esos caballitos de colores? No se si es un programa para niñas o para hombres gordos de 25 años .

Para mi desgracia Cristián es uno de los pocos que conoce mi gusto por ese programa, el lo descubrió un dia cuando yo estaba viendo un capitulo de la segunda temporada y me desconecto los auriculares haciendo que se escuchen las voces de los personajes, tarde 3 días en convencerlo de que no le dijera a nadie.

-¿Creen que tarden mucho con las calificaciones?

Britney nos interrumpe abruptamente cortando la conversación que teníamos y justo a tiempo porque yo estaba perdiendo.

-No creo que tarden anqué todo el salón allá reprobado no es difícil saber si estas bien o mal.

-Creí que dijiste que no sabias nada-le recuerdo sus propias palabras a Cristian quien no duda con seguirme el juego y reanudar nuestra discusión.

15 minutos mas tarde

-¡Viva lo conseguí!- Britney sigue festejando desde hace 5 minutos parece ser que logro pasar.

-Tranquilo, será para la próxima-al igual que ella también pase pero el único que no lo hizo fue Cristian, llevo 10 minutos consolándolo y apoyándolo.

-Amigo sin ofender pero necesitó tu lastima, no te preocupes solo debo estudiar….. otra vez, bueno será mejor que regrese a casa tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos felices vacaciones- poco a poco lo veo alejarse y despedirse, parece que no le afecto tanto como pensé.

-También me voy esto lo tengo que celebrar- ellos pocas veces han sido fans de salir juntos y las "celebraciones " de Britney consisten en helado y muchas películas de romance, de las cuales no soy muy fan.

- _*A pesar de que los 3 no lo parezcamos somos mejores amigos y así me gusta*_

Ya era hora de que también me fuera a mi casa a poder descansar, la verdad es que tengo una buena vida, una familia grande y buenos amigos. O al menos eso creía, lastima que no me duraría mucho mas y no habría forma de evitarlo.

Podemos ver como Cristian camina enojado asía su casa, pero detrás de el una sombra va siguiéndolo esperando a que nadie vea, lo cual no tardo mucho y como resultado una enfermiza y espeluznante sonrisa apareció en lo que parecía ser la cara de dicha sombra.

-Ahora voy a tener que estudiar otra ves, maldita sea.

Al ver su oportunidad la sobra va rápidamente por Cristian sin que este se de cuenta, la sombra lo envuelve de pies a cabeza y lo arrastra hasta un callejón, todo esto sin que alguien se diese cuenta ni dejar rastro.

Mientras que del callejón empieza a formarse un gigante y extraño capullo negro el cual comienza a agrietarse rápidamente dejando salir un homo de color violeta intenso, esto siendo de la misma forma en distintas partes del mundo formándose estos en zonas donde difícilmente podrían verlas.

Cambiamos de escena y volvemos con nuestro protagonista.

 **-** Me pregunto que podre hacer en las vacaciones, quizá me inscriba a algún club o deporte o…na de seguro terminare solo jugando y durmiendo.

 **BOOOOOOMM**

Giro rápida y bruscamente al escuchar el enorme estruendo detrás mío, no logro percibir lo que lo causo pues tan pronto volteo una luz me deja sin poder ver y lo que yo creo es una explosión me manda a volar a mi y otros objetos que se encontraban en la calle.

No se cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente pero lo primero que siento es el zumbido de mis oídos y un dolor en mi pierna, parece que choque con algo y me hice varios rasguños y unos moretones en el cuerpo aunque no son tan graves y puedo soportarlo, de igual manera me percato de algo impresionante, todo a mi alrededor esta en ruinas incluso esta atardeciendo dándole a todo esto un color rojo medio amarillo.

-¡Pero que diablos paso aquí! _*necesito llegar rápido a casa y ver si todo esta bien*-_ pienso mientras me paro y comienzo a correr en dirección a casa pero unas calles antes de llegar veo un inmenso obstáculo bloqueando el paso, parece ser que dos autobuses chocaron y volcaron coches en medio de la calle-¡RAYOS!- maldigo mi suerte al tener la ruta mas rápida bloqueada, parece ser que algo parecido a ocurrido en las demás calles, por algo se construyo esa calle ahora la única manera de que pueda llegar a casa es regresando y rodeándolo todo.

Vuelvo ha empezar correr deteniéndome unas calles mas atrás de donde originalmente me encontraba, esto por dos razones 1. No soy un atleta por lo que me canso como una persona normal y 2. Veo mas personas enfrente reunidas en una tienda, seria bueno tener unas cuantas respuestas de que esta sucediendo después de todo no creo que haya llegado el fin del mundo verdad?

-¡ESTE ES EL FIN!

-Por favor ha visto a mi hermana?

-Todas la calles cercanas están bloqueadas como se supone que nos ayudaran?

Estos y muchos mas eran los comentarios que escuchaba provenir de distintas personas unas de ellas también tienen heridas menores.

 _*Tenias que decirlo*_ me reprochaba y golpeaba mentalmente ha mi mismo haber tentando tanto a mi suerte. Aunque parece ser que no toda es mala, gracias a dios!.

-Señor Héctor!- le grito emocionado pues me da gusto haberlo encontrado.

-Tu que estas haciendo aquí?

-Iba de camino a casa cuando esto comenzó, usted sabe que esta pasando aquí?

-Que que sucedió? Donde has estado la ultima media hora, mientras todos estabas distraídos de un momento ha otro todo voló como Hiroshima, las personas están muy alteradas!.

-Podría por favor ayudarme a llegar a mi casa?

-Enserio donde has estado? Durmiendo?, cerca de aquí esta un grupo de personas que se ha dedicado ha estar robando y asaltando, aprovechándose de que todo esta echo un caos, además los demás ya comienzan a delirar por la presión algunos llegan diciendo locuras de que han visto a mismísimos demonios llevarse personas!.

Ese comentario si que me parece raro pero no me echare para atrás- Por favor acompáñeme mi familia esta de ese lado y no se si están bien!- al oír que ya ay personas robando, la verdad ahora no quiero tener que ir solo.

-¡Ese no es mi problema!- me contesta apartándose de donde yo estoy, por un momento pensé que me ayudaría.

-* _Aaaaaaa tendrá que ser por mi cuenta*-_ pienso resignado y enojado pues ahora tendré que ir por ahí evadiendo gente loca.

Mientras sigo puedo ver como en distintas partes de la calle hay unos agujeros enormes y muy profundos supongo que alguna fuente de gas exploto o algo así, aunque no es que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar en eso pues enfrente puedo ver como se encuentra estacionada una camioneta, seria una buena noticia si las personas que están alrededor de ella no estuvieran destrozando y entrando a las casas la verdad nunca he entendido ; Estas prácticamente en el fin del mundo ¿Cuál es el sentido de robar cosas como televisiones?

Deben de estar muy concentrados pues estoy logrando pasar sin que se den cuenta y sin mayor problema …eso es lo que hubiera dicho si no fuera porque uno de ellos me vio y ahora hay 3 personas con navajas y cuchillos persiguiéndome, afortunadamente logro perder a dos de ellos metiéndome por distintas casas vacías claro sin perder de vista el camino para llegar a casa, aunque una de las personas la cual por desgracia era la del cuchillo me siguió y esta por entrar a la casa en donde me escondí.

-Ok Ok puedo hacerlo solo tiene que ser un golpe preciso y fuerte- Mi plan es simple me escondí detrás de uno de los muebles cercanos solo tengo que esperar a que entre y cuando no se lo espere lo golpeare en la nuca con un bate que encontré en la casa, si lo hago con la suficiente fuerza puede que el tipo caiga y suelte el cuchillo, en ese momento yo lo tomare aunque no me malinterpreten no planeo pelear con el, aunque solo tenga por arma el cuchillo el es un adulto y me rebasa en tamaño y fuerza.

-¡Suéltenme idiotas!-

El sujeto que estaba por entrar a la casa se dio la vuelta y se fue enfrente en la calle parece ser que sus compañeros lograron seguirnos y eso no es todo porque a juzgar por el grito tienen a alguien de rehén, logro asomarme para ver cuantos son lo cual me desmoralizo un poco pues son todas la personas que estaban en la camioneta y para rematar uno de ellos tiene una maldita escopeta ¿Cómo es que la consiguieron?

-¡Ya les dije que me suelten!-

 _*No, no ¿porque tenia que ser el?*_ -maldigo mi mala suerte pues la persona a la cual tienen no es mas ni menos que Héctor ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo el aquí?

-¡Cállate maldito como yo lo veo no estas en posición de decir NADA!

El que acaba de contestar parece que es el líder, el es el que trae la escopeta y a su vez el que la apunta a la cara de Héctor.

-¡Despídete quizá en la otra vida tengas mejor suerte!- al decir esto hace enojar a Héctor el cual responde escupiéndole en la cara lo cual solo hace que lo golpeen en el estomago y el líder se prepare a dispara cuando…

..¡CRACK!..

-¡Sera mejor que lo suelten esta cosa esta cargada!- Aun no se de donde saque las….la valentía y suerte para hacer tal estupidez, para simplificar lo que paso yo le rompí el bate en la cabeza al líder ahora esta desmallado parece ser que conseguí golpearlo muy fuerte y recoger rápido la escopeta todo mientras los demás se quedaron viendo por la impresión de que alguien como yo haya hecho eso, ahora estoy amenazando a los dos chicos que están sujetando a Héctor, los cuales me hacen caso y por temor a que en realidad dispare lo sueltan.

-¡Eso fue una estupidez!-

-¡Si de nada por ayudarte y no dejar que te maten!-

-¡No tenias porque interferir lo tenia todo controlado!

Héctor me ha quitado la escopeta y yo vuelvo a tener solo el bate el cual ahora esta roto, ambos estamos atentos por si los demás intentan hacer algo contra nosotros.

-Ok esto sucederá ustedes idiotas regresen por donde vinie…...ron-

-¡MALDICION!- Héctor y yo caminamos asía atrás lentamente casi en automático aun con una sorpresa y terror gravadas en nuestras caras.

-¡Ja que les pasa se les paso el heroísmo o que?¡-dice la persona que previamente estaba buscándome por las casas.

-¡AYUDENME!-

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO¡- grito a todo volumen uno de ellos pues se dio vuelta y esta viendo lo que tomo a su compañero, lo miro muy bien pero aun no puedo creerlo es una criatura muy alta de color totalmente gris, tiene cuatro patas las cuales se asemejan a las de una persona, su cabeza es como el filo de un hacha, no tiene ojos pero si una gigantesca boca con una desquiciada sonrisa, su pecho es también parecido al de un humano pero el de este tiene varias cicatrices y por si fuera poco tiene 2 manos de cada lado las cuales sostienen cadenas con jaulas de metal colgando, a lo lejos podemos ver como mas de estas criaturas se aproximan.

-DEMONIOS! CORRE!- sigo a Héctor emprendiendo la huida mientras la criatura parece que se centro en los delincuentes que tenia en frente, los cuales no duraron pues la criatura con una fuerza sobre natural arremetió a todos con un solo golpe de sus cadenas y jaulas sacándolos a volar y dejándolos para que las demás criaturas los capturan mientras esta se dirige a seguirnos.

Esquivamos los ataques como podemos pero la criatura es aun más rápida de lo que pensamos y no le toma ni 3 calles alanzarnos para tener un golpe seguro el cual nos impacta de lleno a Héctor y a mi, la criatura es muy fuerte, poco a poco y como si fuera un juego me arrastra hacia donde el, el golpe fue muy fuerte por lo que sigo desorientado lo cual no dura mucho y puedo ver como la criatura abre su baca para tragarme a lo cual solo puedo cerrar los ojos y esperar que no sea doloroso….

 **¡BAMMMM!..**

La criatura me suelta y por inercia o estupidez busco de donde provino la ayuda el cual fue Héctor, este acaba de dispararle de lleno en la cara a la criatura.

-¡Acaso estas esperando invitación? CORRE!-

De inmediato le hago caso y ambos salimos disparados para huir de la criatura la cual parece ser que se enfado mas que afectarle y justo cuando nuestra suerte no puede ser peor Héctor cae arrodillándose y escupiendo sangre, el golpe de antes le perforo un costado, aun así ya no teníamos como seguir pues enfrente de nosotros hay uno de eso agujeros, podríamos escapar atravesando una casa pero no creo que Héctor pueda lograrlo MALDICION que estoy pensando tiene que lograrlo!.

-¡Vamos ya queda poco solo un ultimo esfuerzo!

-… Déjame aquí- Con una cara de seriedad y cansancio marcada en su rostro me da la escopeta.

- **¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO NO TE DEJARE AQUÍ!-** Me reusó ha dejarlo atrás solo porque esta herido eso es de cobardes, puede que no sea mi amigo pero no voy a abandonarlo.

-Tranquilo estaré bien- Me dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa algo que nunca antes había visto que hiciera, al mismo tiempo saca una pistola de su bota - Antes te dije que tenia todo controlado no es cierto?- No me lo puedo creer…. A tenido eso todo el tiempo?

-Escúchame niño- se ha vuelto a poner serio -Tu familia esta cerca verdad? Bueno….. ve por ellos¡ ayúdales como yo no puede ayudarle a la mía¡ así que….. vete…..

Al ver la determinación que tiene en sus ojos no puede decir nada mas _*¡Esta preparado para morir!*_ no puede mas y solté una lagrimas -¡Cuídate!

-¡Porque sigues aquí? VETE!-

No puede hacer nada mientras el se quedaba a esperar a la criatura yo corrí para poder escapar atravesando las casas sin ver para atrás.

 **[Nota: Poner música de batalla]**

-Je Adiós Chico ve y ayuda tu familia, en cuanto a ti…..

La criatura se detiene a pocos metros de donde esta Héctor y se queda quieto por un tiempo confundido por lo que hace el humano

-No creas que será tan fácil maldito demonio- Declara parándose como puede y apuntando el arma asía el frente donde esta la criatura la cual interpreta la amenaza de Héctor y prepara sus cadenas para terminar con el.

 **BAMM..**

El primer ataque proviene de Héctor quien mientras se acerca va dando disparos en dirección a la cabeza de la criatura la cual recibe pocos de ellos y otro los detiene protegiéndose con las jaulas de metal que arrastra mientras se acerca rápidamente, para cuando ambos están lo suficiente mente cerca uno del otro la criatura azota sus jaulas contra el suelo lo cual Héctor esquiva por los pelos, con cada golpe que esquiva va retrocediendo pues la fuerza de la criatura es muy superior pero no se detiene de disparar y esta ves no retrocede sino corre en dirección a las piernas por las cuales pasa por debajo barriéndose y saltando en un intento de aferrarse al enorme cuerpo de la criatura, esto no es del todo posible ya que Héctor al estarse moviendo ha perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre debilitándolo mucho pero como puede encaja la boquilla de la pistola en la piel de la criatura la cual da vueltas tratando de apartarlo de enzima, siendo inútil y solo logrando marearse y golpearse con las ruinas de algunas casas lo cual hace que se desoriente y Héctor como ultimo recurso emplea toda la poca fuerza que le queda para que la criatura valla hacia atrás y caiga con el al gran agujero.

-¡PUEDE SER QUE MUERA MALDITO PERO SI ME VOY TE LLEVARE CONMIGO AL IFIERNO!- Siendo las ultimas palabras de Héctor mientras el y la criatura caen en el agujero dejando las calles en silencio.

Mientras tanto con nuestro protagonista el ya ha pasado unas calles y esta muy cerca de su casa siendo esta la única idea que lo anima, desgraciadamente no durando mucho pues logra ver como su familia yace inconsciente en manos de 3 de esas criaturas siendo una 4º. el líder de este grupo, estas a diferencia de a la que Héctor se quedo a combatir son mas pequeñas pero rebasándolo por centímetros, al examinar mejor a estos puede darse cuenta que el líder es de forma humanoide teniendo este menos deformidades que los demás.

-Rayos que hacen esas Criaturas/Demonios- Mientras el presencia como se llevan a cada uno de su familia detrás de le líder comienza a aparecer una especie de portal hacia el cual avanzan los demonios frustrando a nuestro protagonista quien recuerda todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta hay y el sacrificio que Héctor hizo por el siendo esto ultimo lo que enciende su valentia/estupides y se lanza corriendo en dirección al portal, los 3 demonios al percatarse de su presencia hacen lo mismo y corren a el quien golpeando y esquivando como puede llega hasta el líder y logra encestar un disparo limpio en toda la cara del demonio creando una pequeña cortina de humo la cual al disiparse podemos ver que no afecto en lo mas mínimo y en un intento de hacerle daño trata de golpearlo con la escopeta que ahora esta descargada siendo esto inútil pues con un movimiento el líder rompe la escopeta mientras los 3 demonios restantes logran detener a la amenaza que los había evadido; Mientras tanto el demonio líder hace levitar los cuerpos de la familia en dirección del portal.

-¡ALTO! POR FAVOR PARA¡…te.. te daré lo que quieras solo déjalos¡

-¡ **NO hay nada que notros queramos de ti humano!** \- Responde el demonio esto sorpresivamente sin tener una boca visible en su rostro

-¡NOOO ESPERA! Eres un demonio verdad? Por favor solo dame una oportunidad!- Responde casi suplicando al pensar que quizá nunca volverá a ver a su familia.

-¡ **Ya te lo dije no queremos na… ok estamos dispuestos a escucharte tienes 5 segundos-**

* _No entiendo el repentino cambio de decisión pero no es momento de pensar en eso….. que es lo que puede querer un demonio?*_

1.

-* _¡Vamos piensas¡*_

2.

- _*No tengo nada y tampoco creo que les interese*_

3.

- _*Que les puede dar alguien como yo?*_

4.

- ***** _!Maldición¡ piensa*_

5.

-¡LLEVAME A MI EN SU LUGAR!-

-….

-….

-…

-…..

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

Bueno este solo es un capitulo para probar el formato de escritura y saber si la historia les interesa, de ser así lo leeré en los comentarios y esta historia continuara.

Gracias por leer y me despido.


End file.
